This invention relates generally to fishing equipment, and more particularly the invention relates to a holder for a rod and either a spinning or a casting reel.
Disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,654 is a fishing rod holder for casting and spinning reels in which a holster for supporting the rod and reel has a rigid clamp or locking ring for locking the rod and reel in the holster. The rigid clamp is rotatably positioned in a recess in the holster for locking and releasing the rod and reel. The clamp is semi-circular in cross section which allows the rigid body to be positioned on the holster in the recess. A screw engaging the holster and riding in a slot in the clamp maintains the clamp on the holster.
The present invention is an improvement to the fishing rod holder described in my patent.